


Dancing With Demons

by neyla9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyla9/pseuds/neyla9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BillDip Fairytale based on the story of the Princess and the Twelve Pair of Shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing With Demons

**Author's Note:**

> While working on the upcoming BillDip Christmas Week, I decided to write this on the side, to give you guys something to hold you over until then:3
> 
> This story is very loosely based on a fairy tale I read as part of an assignment in elementary school. The fairy tale shares a lot of similar characterstics as the Twelve Dancing Princesses, but has a few key differences, but that doesn't really matter since I changed so much about itX3

Once upon a time, a royal family was filled with discord; something had happened to their only child, the princess. She would wake up every morning, tired and exhausted, and twelve pairs of her shoes would be ruined beyond salvage. The princess herself refused to tell her mother and father why it was happening. The king and queen, desperate for it to end, made a declaration that whoever could stop this problem or figure out what was going on, would be rewarded a small fortune and given permission to marry their daughter. If they failed after three nights, however, they would be executed by way of decapitation.

Many young men and women tried and failed to find out what the princess was doing, and after many months of failure, the king and queen had mostly given up.

One day, however, a pair of twins, named Dipper and Mabel, arrived in the kingdom.

“Look at this, Dipper!” The two siblings were walking through the market district, hoping to find some work, when Mabel spotted an old torn-up poster.

“If it’s another poster for a circus, I’ve already told you, Mabel, we can’t go,” the young boy replied deadpanned.

“No, it’s work!” Mabel pulled down the poster and showed it to her brother. “It says that the king and queen will be a large sum to whoever can help their daughter!”

“It also says that anyone who fails will be executed,” Dipper pointed out.

“Come on, Dipper!” Mabel threw her arms around her brother. “Don’t be such a naysayer! I bet you’ll figure out what’s wrong with the princess in ten seconds flat!”

“Well,” Dipper blushed a little at the compliment, swelling with pride. “I guess we can at least get some more information before we reject the idea.”

 

Dipper and Mabel went out to seek audience with the king and queen; while the guards first tried to drive them away, when Mabel mentioned they were there because of the poster, they were let in and taken to the throne room.

The throne room was extravagantly decorated with many paintings, sculptures and other pieces of art, and the king and queen, Preston and Priscilla, were sitting on two golden thrones.

“Now, what do we have here?” the king questioned rhetorically. “I already told you people, my wife and I do not need to meet every servant you decide to hire.”

“Especially not ones who are that filthy,” the queen, who was busy looking at herself in a hand mirror, added.

“Hey, we’re not servants!” Dipper protested.

“Yeah! We’re here to help!” Mabel yelled.

“Help? And pray tell, how can two no-education beggars like you, possibly help us?” the king asked in a cocky tone.

“Well, you’re the ones who set up posters asking for help!” Dipper pointed out.

“You’re here because of Pacifica?” the king exclaimed in surprise. “We haven’t gotten a new volunteer in a month! Let me guess, you want to marry my daughter, boy?”

“Hardly!” Dipper scoffed. “My sister and I need the money. Although, we’re not going to accept until we have more information about what the job entails.”

“Very well,” the king relented. “For the past half year, our daughter, Pacifica, has apparently not slept; every morning her body is aching and tired, and more baffling than that, twelve pairs of her shoes will have been ruined to the point that no cobbler can repair them.”

“We wouldn’t care much if it was just the sleep problems,” the queen chimed in. “But we can’t keep replacing our daughter’s shoes like this.”

“Oh! You should hire us!” Mabel jumped up and down in excitement. “Dipper has insomnia too! He can totally help!”

“What are the terms exactly?” Dipper asked, ignoring his sister’s outburst.

“You have three nights to either stop the problem, or figure out why it’s happening,” the king rose from his throne and walked towards them. “While you’re conducting your investigation, you will be giving three meals a day, you will be sleeping in my daughter’s chamber to better keep an eye on her, and every morning you will report your findings, or lack thereof, to me. If you succeed, you will be given a hefty sum of gold and jewelry, and the boy will also be granted permission to marry Pacifica, despite my better judgment-“

“-You don’t have to worry about that,” Dipper rolled his eyes.

The king gave him a small glare, before continuing. “If you fail, however, you will both be executed, by the way of decapitation.”

“I don’t know about this, Mabel,” Dipper whispered to his sister.

“Come on, Dipper,” Mabel cheered back at him. “I bet we’ll figure out what’s wrong within the first night! Besides, at least this way we’ll be getting some food and rest; it’s either this or dying of hunger or cold on the street…”

“Alright, then,” Dipper relented and turned to the king. “We’ll take you up on your offer.”

 

The twins were then taken to a small parlor to meet with the princess; the parlor had a black grand piano, expensive carpets and curtains and an entire wall covered in masterfully crafted paintings.

The two siblings were instructed to sit on one of the silk couches while they waited for the princess. Mabel could barely sit still with excitement at the prospect of eating a full meal and sleeping in a warm bed, while Dipper was filled with worry at the mere thought of failure; he only hoped the princess would be cooperative. Soon, the huge oak wood doors opened, and the princess entered; she had long blond hair that shined in the light, but her eyes were a dull shade of blue and her skin was sunken in and pale, Dipper was sure she was once very beautiful, but now because of her lack of sleep and constant exhaustion, that beauty had faded away.

“So,” she began, her tone cold and uncaring. “You’re the new people daddy has hired?”

“Yes!” Mabel greeted the princess excitedly. “My name is Mabel, and this is my brother, Dipper!”

The princess seemed thrown off at Mabel’s happy attitude, but her face quickly reverted back into a freezing scowl as she took a seat in the couch in front of the twins.

“Look, your majesty,” Dipper addressed her, trying to sound polite. “My sister and I took this job because we really need the money. I have no interest in your hand, and I assume you do not wish mine, so if you would just tell us what the problem is, we can help you, and you would not have to marry anyone just because they figure out your secret.”

“I assure you, there is no secret,” the princess asserted. “I haven’t been sleeping well lately, and my parents have blown it out of proportion because they can no longer pass me off as their perfect little princess. It’s not my fault people believe they can earn some quick money solving a problem that isn’t there.”

“Then what about your shoes?” Dipper questioned suspiciously. “Your parents said that you have twelve pairs of broken shoes by every morning.”

The princess face turned a bright red as she took on an angry scowl. “It is none of your business what I do with my shoes!” she rose from her seat and stormed off.

 

That night, the twins got ready to go to bed; the king and queen had set them up with two cots in the princess’ room. Mabel, with her belly full of good food for the first time in a while, was ready to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

“Remember, Mabel,” Dipper told her. “We need to find out why the princess doesn’t sleep.”

“Sure, sure,” Mabel agreed. “But we have an advantage over the others; we’re two! We’ll sleep in shifts, that way we’ll stay awake longer!”

“Excuse me,” the twins saw the princess step into her room, wearing a flowing white nightgown, holding a tray with two cups of warm tea. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, so I brought you a cup of evening tea.”

“Thank you, Pacifica,” Mabel smiled in gratitude as she took the tea and drank it. Dipper reluctantly took the tea as well and stared at it.

“Well?” the princess looked intently at Dipper. “Aren’t you going to drink it as well?”

“Yeah, don’t be rude, Dipper,” Mabel reprimanded him.

“I just…” Dipper trailed off, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. As the princess and Mabel turned towards the door in surprise, Dipper disposed of the tea in a nearby potted plant.

“I just wished to announce that it is bedtime, your majesty,” the voice of a servant sounded from behind the door.

“Thank you,” Pacifica spoke in an aggravated tone. “Now, please, do not disturb us.”

“Well, thanks for the tea,” Dipper said and handed her the empty cup.

Mabel yawned loudly. “I think you should take the first shift, Dipper; I’m feeling really tired…” Mabel laid herself down on her cot and immediately fell asleep.

Dipper saw Pacifica staring at him. “Aren’t you feeling tired, too?” she asked him.

“Oh, yes,” Dipper lied with a small smile. “I guess I’ll head to bed as well.” He lay down on the cot beside his sister, closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

About twenty minutes later, he could hear the princess walk around. He kept his eyes shut, not wishing to reveal he was awake. He could somewhat sense her, moving to the end of his cot, he then felt her lift the cover over his feet, and stick a small needle into the heel of his foot, presumably to see if he was awake or not. Dipper forced himself not to move or make a sound at the small prick of pain, and Pacifica pulled the needle back out. He could hear her move over to Mabel, to presumably do the same; when Mabel didn’t react either, he heard her walk over to her closet and rummage through it.

Dipper opened his eyes the tiniest bit, and saw Pacifica, with her back turned, packing pairs of shoes into a bag she slung over her shoulder; she then went over to the fireplace and pushed one of the stones. At that, the fireplace glided to the side, revealing a secret entrance, which the princess hurried through.

Dipper got out of bed and quietly followed the princess down a narrow flight of stairs. Soon, they came out through an arching opening, leading into a golden forest. The princess ran through the woods, Dipper following a good distance behind her, and after a few minutes of running, they arrived at a great lake with rocks around it that sparkled like diamonds. In the middle on the lake, on an island, stood an enormous castle on a cliff, connected to what looked like an outside ballroom; it had big marble arches, and shining dance floor, as well as lanterns to light it up.

There was a small wooden rowing boat waiting in the water, and the princess jumped in with no hesitation, sailing it to the island, taking a flight of white stairs that led up to ballroom. Dipper, having no boat, was forced to swim through the water; as he swam, he began to hear beautiful music, despite having seen no other people or even instruments nearby. He climbed up the stairs and arrived at the ballroom, to see that while there was indeed no one playing music, Pacifica was there, dancing with a beautiful young man; the man was dressed in a yellow suit of undoubtedly rich material, his skin was a bronze dark color, his hair an almost glowing yellow that hid away half his face and his one visible eye a striking gold.

The man had an expression of pure delight on his face, while Pacifica simply stared into his eye, her gaze unwavering and her mouth slightly open, as if she was lost in thought. Dipper decided to observe before taking further action; the couple kept dancing to the point that Dipper was surprised they didn’t take a break, until they did, however it was only because the princess’ shoes had torn up, so the man took them off and gave her a new pair on before they continued where they left off. When those shoes broke and they stopped again, the man rather than give Pacifica the next pair, laid her carefully on the ground.

“I know you’re watching,” the man said in voice that reminded Dipper of a chiming silver bell. The man turned and cast his striking gaze directly at Dipper who was hiding on the stairs.

Dipper froze as the man walked towards him in long, slow strides, and the boy realized that even if he ran, he would almost certainly not be able to get away.

“Oh, there’s no need to run away,” the man gave Dipper a smile that was probably supposed to seem unintimidating, but instead it made the hairs rise on Dipper’s back. “I’m not gonna hurt you~”

“Who… who are you?” Dipper stuttered, trying in vain to coil his fear.

“Hmm… Don’t really have a name, was never needed,” the man shrugged. “I guess you can call me ‘Bill’.”

“Alright, then… what are you?” Dipper questioned, slowly backing away, hoping to gain enough distance from “Bill” to make a run for it.

“Hey, I told you not to run!” Bill laughed as he grabbed Dipper by his shirt and pulled him close. “I’ll answer your question; I guess, the closest thing would be a demon.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Dipper shook in fear, the demon almost radiated with power in every inch of his body.

“Nah, killing people isn’t really my thing,” Bill said nonchalantly.

“Then what were you doing to the princess?” Dipper questioned, throwing a look at Pacifica who was still passed out on the floor.

“I can’t draw sustenance through ordinary means,” the demon explained. “I feed through human emotion; for many centuries, I have made deals with mortals, when they dance with me, all their troubles and worries are forgotten, allowing me to feed on every sensation they experience. Some moons ago, I met the princess and struck her a deal; she comes every night to feed me, in exchange for these fleeting moments of relief.”

“If… if you aren’t going to kill me…” Dipper began carefully. “What do you plan on doing to me?”

“I want to offer you a deal,” the demon smirked. “You’re the first human who has managed to break into my domain, I’m very impressed by the way, and you certainly are a pretty little creature, aren’t you?” Bill grabbed Dipper’s chin to force the human to look at him. “I know about you and your sister; I saw it through Pacifica’s memories. I also know you need to stop my meetings with the princess, in order to prevent you and your sister from getting executed, so here’s the deal,” Dipper struggled to get away from the demon’s grip, but Bill was too strong and kept him in place with little to no effort. “In actuality, I’m tired of these small meetings; I want a permanent companion in my domain… So, I’ll cancel my deal with Pacifica, allowing her to live out her miserable life in the human world, if you stay here with me~”

“What?” Dipper gasped. “You can’t be serious…”

“Oh, but I am,” Bill insisted. “I’ll allow you to go back this time, finish any unfinished business in your world, say your goodbyes, if you come back the next night, and stay.”

“No!” Dipper yelled and began to struggle once more. “I refuse!”

“Don’t be like that,” the demon cooed. “I promise you’ll like it here, you’ll come to love our dances so much~”

“No, I won’t!” Dipper insisted. “I don’t see how dancing with you could ever be considered enjoyable!”

“You’re just saying that because you haven’t tried it yet,” Bill countered and forced Dipper’s arms to hold onto the demon’s body, clutching the young boy tight. “Allow me to show you~”

The music began to play as the demon started to move. Dipper tried to fight free, but his body began to move along with Bill’s, against his will. He could feel himself starting to panic, until he caught look of Bill’s eye. The glowing golden eye filled Dipper with such a calm and serene feeling. It felt like there was nothing in the world besides the two of them in this very moment. It felt like nothing could ever hurt him again. Dipper didn’t know how long they danced, and he didn’t care. Despite his feet beginning to hurt and his legs starting to ache, the pain seemed so very far away. Yet all too quickly, for Dipper’s taste, it was over.

Bill took Dipper’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I’ll be seeing you tonight~” he promised, before turning around and leaving Dipper with the still unconscious Pacifica.

Dipper’s legs were so tired he almost collapsed at that moment, his legs giving out under his weight, making him fall to the floor. He only just managed to crawl over to the princess to shake her awake.

“Your majesty?” he called out to her.

Pacifica’s eyes opened, and she seemed confused for a moment before she realized where she was and who she was talking to. “Oh no…” she whispered in horror. “Did you see him?”

Dipper nodded. “He said that he’s cancelling your deal, whatever that means,” Dipper explained.

“Oh, I knew this would happen sooner or later,” Pacifica confessed. “But now that it has, I don’t know what to do… How did you get him to break the deal?”

“He said that he’ll do it, if I stay with him permanently, but I refused,” Dipper told Pacifica, offering his hand to help her up.

“And he agreed to it anyway?” Pacifica questioned, taking Dipper’s hand. “That doesn’t sound like him…” When the two of them rose, Dipper immediately fell back to the floor. “Wait! Did you dance with him?”

“Yeah, I think I did,” Dipper confessed. “I’m… not too sure, actually.”

“You’re tired and confused, right?” Pacifica asked and Dipper replied with a nod. “Sounds like you did… Here,” she helped him up, taking his arm over her shoulder, allowing him to support his weight on her. “I know firsthand how exhausting the first time is…”

Pacifica led them back to the rowing boat, and through the forest. As they walked, their conversation carried on.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Dipper inquired her.

“I can’t tell anyone who hasn’t danced with him themselves…” Pacifica explained. “I literally can’t, if I try I temporarily lose my voice, so I began to just deny that anything was wrong…”

“But why did you even go along with it? And for this long?” They were getting close to the narrow staircase that would lead them to the princess’ chambers.

“Because I liked it,” Pacifica admitted. “I was allowed for a few moments to forget everything; my parents who are always disappointed in me, always demanding that I do better, my responsibilities as a princess, everything… For once, I could actually feel at peace… But I guess that’s over now.”

“I’m sorry,” Dipper apologized. “I’m sorry I robbed you your sanctuary.”

“It’s alright,” Pacifica responded. “Mostly, I’m just sorry for… all the people that I killed…”

“What?” Dipper asked in surprise.

“All those people who failed to find out about this,” Pacifica clarified. “I gave all of them tea laced with a sleeping aid, so they would never discover my secret… And now they’re all dead because of me…” Pacifica began sobbing, tears falling down her face. Dipper embraced the princess and comforted her to the best of his abilities. “Thank you…”

 

When Dipper and Pacifica returned, it was only just around dawn, Mabel was still fast asleep, knocked out by her laced tea, but Dipper managed to wake her up.

“Eh? Dipper?” she asked confused. “Is it my shift now?”

“No, Mabel it’s morning,” Dipper replied.

“What? You were awake all night? Geez, Dipper, I told you we would take shifts!” Mabel complained loudly. “Well, did you at least find out why Pacifica isn’t getting sleep? Oh, hi, Pacifica!” Mabel waved at the princess when she realized she was there too.

Dipper almost told Mabel about the hidden passageway or possible portal even, to another world, ruled by a demon that spirited Pacifica away every night, but found when he opened his mouth no sound came out.

“Dipper, is something wrong?” Mabel asked in concern.

“I just think it’s his way of telling you that he found out nothing,” Pacifica chimed in. “Now, if you will excuse me, I need to change, and I believe the two of you need to report to my father.”

 

The king was displeased, but not surprised by the twins’ lack of finding. Dipper asked if they could call the whole thing off, but the king replied that they had already eaten his food and slept in his home, so they had to keep going.

 

By the time night came, Dipper was getting anxious; he had been thinking about the demon all day, couldn’t get it out of his mind! If he could just stay away and keep Pacifica away for tonight, he and his sister could leave with the promised reward and never return.

“You want me to take the first guard tonight?” Mabel asked him, sitting on her cot, Pacifica already asleep in her bed.

“No, that’s okay,” Dipper responded. “I’ll wake you in a couple of hours,” he lied.

“Alright,” Mabel relented and lied down on her cot.

Dipper sat in the darkness thinking, longing; he wanted so much to go back to the demon, experience that wonderful bliss once more, he wanted to feel it all again, including the complete exhaustion afterwards that, for once in his life, made him feel like he could fall asleep. But the demon wanted to keep him there forever; Dipper couldn’t do that. Although, maybe he could just go back once more… Trick the demon into thinking he had accepted his deal, and then leave after the first dance? Yes, that’s what he would do! Dipper went over the fireplace, trying to locate the stone that moved it; it took a couple of tries, but he managed to find the right one. He fled down the stairs, through the forest and onto the boat that would bring him to the demon.

When he arrived, Bill was standing in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for him. “I missed you~” he told the boy, walking towards him and offering his hand. Dipper took it and allowed the demon to lead him onto the dance floor. The music began again when Bill started to dance, and Dipper followed suit.

The dance seemed even better than last time, as Dipper allowed himself to get lost in the demon’s gaze. While he had planned to leave after a couple of hours, those hours soon turned many as the dance continued. By the end, when the sun rose up, Dipper was exhausted to the point where he fainted in the demon’s arms.

“Oh, my sweet little human~” the demon cooed as he carried the boy towards the castle. “It seems like you need to rest up a bit before tonight.” Bill punctuated his sentence with a soft kiss on Dipper’s forehead.

 

When Mabel woke up, she realized it was morning, meaning Dipper had been awake all night again.

“Dipper,” she groaned. “You were supposed to wake me!” she turned to her brother’s cot only to find it empty. “What? Have I overslept?” she looked towards Pacifica’s bed to find the princess still sleeping. Mabel got up from bed and walked to the sleeping princess. “Excuse me,” Mabel addressed Pacifica, shaking her awake.

“Whah?” the princess blinked a couple of times before getting up, yawning and stretching.

“Oh, it looks like you’ve slept well tonight,” Mabel remarked, seeing that Pacifica’s skin had gotten a more healthy peach color rather than the deathly pale she had before, and that her eyes were sparkling with life and energy.

“Oh, no…” Pacifica whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Mabel asked, laying her hand on the princess’ shoulder.

“Where’s your brother?” Pacifica inquired frantically.

“I kinda hoped you knew,” Mabel admitted. The princess immediately shut her mouth and looked away from Mabel.

“Is something wrong?” Mabel asked her again, but Pacifica didn’t answer. “Okay, I’ll go out now so you can change. We’ll talk later.”

 

The king and queen were pleased to see that their problem had seemingly been solved; the princess was well rested and there were no broken shoes.

“But what about my brother?” Mabel protested. “Aren’t you going to send a search out for him?”

“Your brother probably feared getting executed, so he fled and left you behind,” the king replied.

“Dipper wouldn’t do that!” Mabel asserted.

“I don’t care about what you think you’re brother is like,” the king told her. “There is still one night left, and if the princess is still well rested and there are still no broken shoes, you get to leave with the reward money, with or without your brother.”

At that, the king and queen left the two girls alone. Mabel could feel the tears starting to flow as she tried her best to hold them back.

“Mabel, I’m sorry,” Pacifica apologized.

“You know where he is, don’t you?” Mabel asked the princess through her sobs.

“… Yes,” Pacifica replied, looking away in shame.

“Where is he?” Mabel implored her.

Pacifica froze up, barely managing to gasp out: “I can’t tell you.”

“Why can’t you tell me?” Mabel questioned, but the princess merely shook her head with a look of anguish on her face. “If you can’t tell me, can you show me?”

Pacifica looked at Mabel and nodded slowly. “But we have to wait until after dinner, so that we won’t be missed.”

 

After a quick dinner, the girls excused themselves, saying they would go to bed early. Pacifica then showed Mabel the secret entrance in the fireplace.

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Mabel marveled. “Did you make it?”

“I was told about it,” Pacifica explained.

“By who?” Mabel asked, but Pacifica turned quiet again. She led Mabel through the entrance in silence.

The stairway seemed different to Pacifica, it seemed wider than usual, and also brighter, almost like it was glowing, but she chalked it up to her imagination. She quickly changed her mind, however, when she stepped through the arch to the woods; the golden forest seemed to shine, like it had been polished for the first time in years, around the arch, heliotropes were growing where there had been no flowers before, on the path leading through the woods, small blue forget-me-nots had appeared, and among the trees, yellow tulips stood.

“This place is beautiful,” Mabel remarked. “Is this where you’ve been coming all along?”

Pacifica nodded in reply, and began to walk forward, Mabel following close behind. Pacifica realized as she walked through the forest, that the once quiet woods where not even a wind sounded, was now filled with bird song and fresh air. When they reached the lake, Pacifica’s worries were confirmed as she saw the boat was not waiting to be sailed to the island, but already there.

“Guess we’ll have to swim,” Mabel shrugged and wadded out into the water with Pacifica behind her.

The two girls both began to hear music as they got closer to the island. “He has already begun?” the princess remarked in confusion.

“Who?” Mabel asked, but Pacifica didn’t answer.

When they got to the island, they climbed the stairs leading to the ballroom Pacifica was so familiar with, and they did find the demon there, dancing with Mabel’s brother. Dipper was dressed in a long, sleek iris blue dress with long, loose sleeves, and wore a golden necklace around his neck, his eyes wide and focused on the demon, his mouth hanging a bit open. The demon was wearing his usual attire, only this time he wore a peach blossom on his suit.

“What are you doing with my brother!?!” Mabel roared, marching towards the demon holding Dipper close.

“Oh, so you’re his sister?” the demon gave her a somewhat friendly smile. “Yes, I can see the family resemblance, but I personally think this one is much more lovely~” he ended his sentence with a small kiss on Dipper’s cheek.

“Get away from him now!” Mabel insisted, stomping her foot in the ground.

“Alright, we have much to talk about anyway, I presume,” the demon agreed. He walked Dipper over to a throne made of marble, with dark blue cushions on the seat, back and arm lean, presumably for the sake of comfort. When the demon placed Dipper on the chair, the boy’s eyes shut and he curled up in the throne like a sleepy animal.

“I want to know what’s going on here,” Mabel demanded.

“Well, to make a long story short,” the demon began. “I’m a demon who feed through human’s emotions, I used to feed through the princess, and now I feed through your brother.”

“Let my brother go!” Mabel yelled.

“’Let him go’?” the demon conked his head in confusion.

“Yeah, I won’t allow you to kidnap Dipper!” Mabel explained.

“Oh!” the demon smiled in realization. “But you see; I didn’t kidnap him! He came here of his own will and decided to stay here out of his own choice!”

“Dipper wouldn’t do that!” Mabel retaliated. “I know he wouldn’t do that!”

“Hmm, seems like you don’t know your brother as well as I do,” the demon smirked. “No matter, you and the princess are of course still invited to the wedding.”

“Wedding!?!” Pacifica exclaimed in surprise.

“Yes, I have chosen to marry my little Pine Tree, tomorrow in fact,” the demon clarified.

“No you won’t!” Mabel roared and pushed the demon aside to get to her brother. “I’m taking Dipper back right now!”

Before she could reach Dipper, however, the floor sprung up in front of her, creating a wall keeping her from her brother.

“I really can’t allow that,” the demon said, his voice a most chillingly quiet. “Pine Tree is staying with me, and I will not allow you to disturb our happiness,” he grabbed Mabel tightly around her arm, and flung her towards Pacifica. “I will allow you to live this time, as I am quite merciful for a demon, but if you ever return, I will not hesitate to kill either of you. Now leave.”

Once the demon had uttered those words, the girls found themselves back at the arch leading to the staircase.

“Oh, Dipper,” Mabel began to sob, falling to her knees.

“I’m sorry,” Pacifica apologized. “This is all my fault.”

“Pacifica, no,” Mabel insisted. “This isn’t your fault; it’s that demon’s fault!” Mabel paused in a moment of clarity, before she said: “And I am going to kill him…”

“What?” Pacifica asked in disbelief.

“I’m going to tell your parents about this in the morning!” Mabel explained. “They’ll help us gather an army, and we’ll use it to kill the demon and save my brother!”

“But what if the demon is too powerful?” Pacifica questioned.

“There is no such thing as too powerful,” Mabel claimed. “All creatures can be killed as long as you know how.”

 

The girls returned to Pacifica’s bedroom and slept through the night, both of them anxious for the following day. The first thing they did after Pacifica had gotten dressed that morning, was locating her father, who they found in the parlor.

“Ah, I see that my daughter has slept well once more,” the king said as the two girls stepped inside. “I was worried when you decided to go so early to bed yesterday.”

“Your majesty,” Mabel addressed. “I have figured out what happened to your daughter! Inside her room, is a secret entrance that leads to a demon’s home! The demon has taken my brother and we have to save him!”

“What nonsense is this girl spewing?” the king frowned. “Guards!” he called out to two men guarding the door to the hallway. “Take this girl away from my sight! Send her to the asylum; she’s completely mad!”

“No! I’m telling the truth!” Mabel cried out as the guards grabbed her. “Pacifica! Please tell them!”

Pacifica had a look of anguish on her face, like she was about to break down completely. Mabel knew the girl was trying to tell her father about the demon, but she remembered that Pacifica couldn’t; all the princess could do in response was shaking her head violently.

“Take the girl away,” the king ordered his guards.

“No!” Pacifica screamed. “Please, father! Don’t!”

“Are you disobeying me?” the king roared. He lifted his hand and slapped it across Pacifica’s face, sending her to the floor.

Pacifica threw one look at Mabel, before she got a look of determination on her face; she jumped up from the floor, pushed the guards aside and grabbed Mabel, running out of the parlor to the sound of her father yelling behind her. The two girls fled to Pacifica’s room, the princess locking the door behind them.

“If my father refuses to help, we’ll have to save your brother on our own,” Pacifica told Mabel.

“My thoughts exactly!” Mabel cheered. She walked over to a wall décor of a shield with two swords forming an ‘X’ across it, and grabbed one of the swords of it. “Hopefully, demons don’t like steel,” she remarked as she threw the other sword to Pacifica.

The girls made their way through the entrance, and were shocked to find that demon’s realm had once again slightly changed its appearance, as Stephanotis flower heads rained from a clear blue sky, when they arrived at the lake, they saw that Honeysuckles were growing around the river bank and Geranium Ivies were growing around the marble arches on the ballroom. The girls swam through the water, this time not hearing music, but bells coming from the castle. They ignored the empty ballroom floor and instead went directly to the castle.

The castle was dark, but a warm, welcoming kind of dark; the walls and floors were made of black onyx, yellow carpets lining the floor and wall candles that burned in a light blue flame decorated the hall.

The girls followed the sound of the bells and located a great, dark wooden door with golden door handles that the sound seemed to resonate from behind. Mabel forced the door open and ran into what looked a lot like a church; inside, she saw the demon dressed in a black suit, still with the peach blossom on his jacket, and her brother with his back turned, dressed in a big, white wedding dress.

“Dipper!” Mabel called out and ran over to him.

Dipper turned around and smiled at seeing his sister and embraced her as she came running to him. “Mabel! I’m so happy to see you!” he laughed.

“Me and Pacifica are here to rescue you!” Mabel told him excitedly.

“Rescue me?” Dipper asked in confusion. He looked towards Bill for answers, who had gotten a very angry expression as he began to advance towards Mabel. “Hey, don’t worry,” Dipper told him. “I’ll take care of this.” At that promise, the demon stopped in his tracks and instead looked at the newly reunited twins. “Mabel,” Dipper addressed his sister. “There’s no need to rescue me, I’m not in any danger.”

“What?” Mabel exclaimed. “Yes you are! You got kidnapped by a demon who wants to suck out all your emotions!”

“No, I wasn’t,” Dipper insisted. “Look, I know this is going to be hard to understand, but I’m not a prisoner here, I chose to stay with Bill, and he’s not hurting me or trying to kill me. He just feeds through my emotions, meaning that he gets to experience my feelings.”

“But, yesterday, when you were dancing, I saw you, you were completely gone!” Mabel told him worriedly. “And you saw how Pacifica looked after just half a year of having fed that demon!”

“Pacifica looked like because she didn’t get any sleep,” Dipper explained. “In fact, after I have danced with Bill, I’m actually able to fall asleep! It has pretty solved all my insomnia problems. And yes, I am sort of gone when I dance with Bill, but that’s just because I’m in a dream-like state, there’s nothing dangerous about it.”

“So…” Mabel said carefully. “You’re really happy here?”

“I am,” Dipper nodded. “I love Bill, and he loves me.”

“Then,” Mabel threw away her sword. “I can’t really protest to it. But,” she glared angrily at the demon. “If you ever hurt my brother or break his heart, I will make you pay!”

“Too bad we didn’t find out about all this before,” Pacifica chimed in. “Now we have to return to my father, who is probably furious at this point by the way, and will most likely have Mabel executed for ‘kidnapping the royal princess’.”

“Do you really have to?” Dipper asked them, before turning to Bill again. “Can’t they stay here with us?”

“Well, I suppose as long as they don’t try to spirit you away, I’ll allow it,” Bill relented.

“As long as there’s food and a place to sleep, it’s way better than what’s waiting for me back home!” Mabel replied. “What about you, Pacifica?”

“I think I prefer to stay here, than back with mother and father,” Pacifica confessed rubbing her still aching cheek. “That wasn’t the first time daddy had hit me.”

“There’s just one thing I wanna know,” Mabel turned to her brother. “Why are you wearing a dress?”

Dipper blushed. “Well, Bill said he’s used to dance with people wearing dresses, and he told me that I look good in them, so I thought, since it made it him happy, I didn’t really mind it so much.”

“You do look very pretty, my little Pine Tree~” Bill cooed as he stepped up from behind. “Now, if there are no further interruptions, can we continue with the wedding?”

That day, Dipper, a human with no home or wealth, married Bill, a demon who ruled over an entire domain where time holds no meaning. Their love for each other kept burning forever, outliving most universes, and they, along with Mabel and Pacifica, lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it:3 I plan on releasing a bonus chapter, detailing what happened between Dipper and Bill between their second dance and the wedding - said chapter may end up featuring some NSFW related antics~
> 
> Oh and for the people wondering about my choice in flowers:
> 
> Forget-Me-Not = True Love
> 
> Yellow Tulips = Hopelessly In Love
> 
> Geranium Ivy = Bridal Favour, Your Hand For The Next Dance
> 
> Honeysuckle = Bonds of Love
> 
> Heliotrope = Devotion
> 
> Peach Blossom = I Am Your Captive
> 
> Stephanotis = Marital Bliss


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter depicting what happened between Bill and Dipper while we were following Mabel and Pacifica. Warning, this is where the sex scene is, but it first comes in the literal end, so most of it is SFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter I promised! And this also contains the first smut I've written since I was a preteen. Back then I was a twelve year old who had never had any sexual intercourse writing about sex, now I'm a nineteen year old who has never had any sexual intercourse writing about sex... Well, hopefully it's not too bad...

Dipper could feel that he was lying in a bed; probably the most comfortable bed he had ever been in, though that didn’t say a lot. He was in the state between being asleep and awake, and fought hard to stay in the dream world, so he wouldn’t have to leave the soft, clean bed, but a voice in the back of his head pointed out that he had no idea how he got in said bed and that he needed to wake up.

The two options of staying asleep and waking up clashed in his mind, but waking up won out, when Dipper felt a warm hand stroking his hair.

“Whuh?” Dipper opened his eyes and saw the demon, Bill, sitting on the bed he was resting in, looking at him fondly. Dipper pulled away from the demon, resulting in him falling off the other side of the bed.

“Be careful,” Bill chided with in a soft voice as he walked over and helped the boy up.

“How… how long was I asleep?” Dipper asked worriedly.

“Only a couple of hours,” Bill told him. “In fact, you should probably go back to sleep so you’re rested for tonight.”

“No,” Dipper refused, moving away from the demon again. It was then that he noticed he was wearing a misty rose colored night gown with a white see-through silk robe. “Why am I wearing this? How am I wearing this? Did you undress me while I was asleep?” Dipper nearly screamed in panic.

“What? No!” Bill insisted. “I just used magic to change your old clothes into something more appropriate for sleep!”

“So, my old clothes are gone? Great!” Dipper groaned. “You still haven’t answered me, why I am wearing a dress?”

“All humans I’ve ever met wore dresses,” Bill shrugged. “I thought that was what humans wore. Is that really a problem? It suits you!”

Despite his anger and panic, Dipper did blush at that compliment.

“Oh, that’s right,” Bill said in sudden realization. “Since you’re awake now anyway, why don’t you take a bath while I prepare some breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” Dipper made a confused expression.

“You must be hungry, right about now,” Bill clarified. “And I know humans like being clean. The bathroom is through that door,” Bill pointed at a light blue door with a golden doorknob. “Take all the time you want; I’ll come get you when breakfast’s ready.” At that, Bill left through the only other door in the room, a dark brown one on the opposite wall.

Dipper was stunned for a moment, but decided to check if the demon had locked him in; he tried the dark brown door’s handle, and the door opened.

“Yes,” Dipper whispered with a small smile. He left the room and looked in the two directions the hallway lead. He had no idea which way would lead him out of the castle, but if he stayed, it would only be a matter of time before the demon returned. So, Dipper chose left, and began to run down the hallway, checking every door he came across in hopes of getting closer to the exit, but only found a music room, a tea parlor, a greenhouse that had no door leading to the outside, but mostly completely empty rooms. He had run for about fifteen minutes, when he saw Bill coming out of another door, carrying a pile of clothing. Dipper thought first to hide in one of the rooms, but the demon spotted him before he had a chance.

“There you are!” he exclaimed happily. “I realized I had forgotten to give you clean clothes, so I went back to our room, and couldn’t find you!”

“’Our room’?” Dipper inquired.

“Well, unless you would prefer to have your own room, for privacy reasons, of course,” Bill explained. “Come along now,” the demon grabbed Dipper around the arm and began leading him back to the bedroom; Bill’s grip was soft and gentle, but Dipper had a feeling that if he tried to pull his arm away, the grip would turn much harder. Somehow, it only took less than a minute before they were back in the bedroom, leading Dipper to believe he had either been running in circles, unlikely considering he had seen many different rooms, or that the castle itself was enchanted and changed according to the demon’s will, meaning that it would be much harder for Dipper to escape.

“Here we go,” Bill said cheerfully as he placed the pile of clothing on the bed. “As I said earlier, I’ll come and get you when breakfast’s ready. Oh, do you need help with the bath, by the way? Is that why you were looking for me?”

Dipper realized that the demon didn’t know he had tried to escape, which was a rather big relief, since Dipper didn’t want to know what Bill would do to him, if he found out.

“Uh, yes,” Dipper lied. “I’m not really used to taking baths,” that last part was true, since he did grow up on the street. The closest thing to a bath he had ever gotten, were the occasional rainstorm and quick dips in lakes.

“Here, let me show you,” Bill led him through the light blue door into the bathroom. The bathroom itself had a porcelain toilet, sink and very big bathtub, the floor and walls were made of white marble and there was a single window on the wall opposite of the door. Bill walked over to the bathtub and turned the knobs, letting warm water fill the tub. “You can adjust the temperature however you like,” Bill explained. “Would you like some oil or bath salt?”

“Um, I don’t know,” Dipper said confused.

“Hmm,” Bill walked close to him and stroked his hand over the boy’s cheek. “Your skin is a bit greasy, probably from not being washed often enough, so I would recommend the bath salt,” the demon fished out a small pouch from under the sink and poured a small amount of a white salt-like substance into the bath. “I’ll be leaving now,” Bill informed and moved towards the door. “Feel free to use whatever you want, and consider my castle your home,” he gave the boy a smile before leaving.

Dipper saw that the door had a small golden key in the lock, and quickly turned it and tried the door to make sure it was locked. After that, he got out of the robe and nightgown and got into the tub; the warm water felt so amazing on his skin, he felt like he was about to melt in pure pleasure; he dived his head under the water to get his hair wet too, used a light green bar of soap, that lied on the tub, to wash his body. He could really get used to this kind of luxury, but no, he knew he couldn’t; he had to get escape, he had to get back to Mabel! She was probably sick with worry by now, wondering where he was. So Dipper ended the bath, even though he had wanted to stay in the water longer, and dried himself off with a nearby towel.

Unlocking the door, he walked over to the bed and found that the clothes Bill had left was another dress, this one a long, form-fitting iris blue. Since it was literally a choice between that and the nightgown, Dipper chose the blue dress. He caught a look of himself in a mirror in the bedroom, and he had to admit, he liked the way the dress looked on him, but that was beside the point.

A knock came from the door to the hallway, before Dipper heard Bill’s voice asking: “Are you dressed?”

“Yes,” Dipper answered begrudgingly.

Bill then opened the door and stepped in. “Oh, I knew that color would look gorgeous on you~” he smiled. “Come now, breakfast is ready.”

Dipper, not knowing what else to do, followed the demon out the bedroom, through the hallway, to a dinner room; the room was decorated in warm colors, with a long mahogany table covered with many different dishes and fruits, and two mahogany chairs placed on opposite sides of the table. Bill pulled out one chair and waited for Dipper to sit down in it, before sitting down in the other chair.

“I didn’t know what you would like, so I made a little bit of everything,” Bill explained, and placed an omelet and small handful of strawberries on his plate.

“I thought you didn’t eat,” Dipper pointed out, before reluctantly taking a small piece of bread for himself, since he was rather hungry.

“I said that I draw no sustenance from eating,” Bill clarified. “But I do like the taste of human food, and I find cooking rather enjoyable.”

“And I’m guessing you learned to cook through your victims?” Dipper questioned with a small glare.

“’’Victims’?” Bill frowned. “All the people I dance with agreed to do so of their own free will. Even you accepted my hand.”

“Except for that first time,” Dipper grumbled.

“Oh, but that was just a small taste,” Bill waved off.

“… So, what do you plan on doing to me?” Dipper asked reluctantly.

“I thought we had already discussed this,” Bill said and placed an apple on Dipper’s plate. “You need to eat more than just a slice of bread. Anyway, I’m going to feed through your emotions, because that’s how I survive. In exchange, I haven’t called upon the princess; in fact, your sister is most likely receiving that hefty sum of gold the king promised. But aside from that, I will do everything within my power, which is quite literally anything, to make you as comfortable living here as possible.”

“Why?” Dipper spoke in confusion.

“Why not?” Bill responded. “I would gain nothing from making you miserable; it’s within my own best interests to keep you happy. Besides,” he gave Dipper a small smile. “I find you quite intriguing~”

“You know nothing about me,” Dipper sneered.

“I know you’re a caring person,” Bill began. “Who is willing to whatever it takes to help and protect the people you care about, which I admire. I know that, despite your poor upbringing, you have a passion for learning and understanding, which I share. And I know that you have gone through your entire life, always sacrificing your own wants, because of your responsibilities, which I object to. I believe it’s high time that you allow yourself to do what you want, rather than what you feel you have to do.”

Dipper sat there in silence, having listened to Bill’s analysis of his character; none of it was wrong, but it felt weird to have someone commend you for what was in actuality just a part of who you are.

“Here,” Bill opened the palm of his hand, and a polished wooden box appeared. “For you; the first of many presents.”

Dipper took the box and slowly opened it, revealing a gold necklace inside it. “I can’t accept this,” Dipper said, shaking his head.

“I told you, it’s a present,” Bill rose from his chair and walked over behind Dipper, taking the necklace and putting it around the boy’s neck. “It was literally made for you.”

Dipper touched the necklace; it was probably the most expensive thing he had ever been in contact with, and it was his. “… Why?” he whispered.

“Because I want to make you happy,” Bill responded, resting his hands on Dipper’s shoulders. “I know I can make you happy if you give me a chance.”

“No,” Dipper shook his head sadly. “I… I have to go back, I need to-“

“Pine Tree,” Bill interrupted him.

“What?” Dipper asked perplexed.

“You really are a Pine Tree,” Bill replied. “Strong, nearly unbreakable, caring for those who find a home with you…” the demon turned Dipper’s head to look him in the eye. “I’ve already implored you to stop thinking about what you should, about what you must… What do you want?”

Dipper simply stared at him for a moment, before whispering: “I don’t know…”

“Then I ask you to please stay until you know,” Bill told him and moved to the door. “Would you like a small tour of the castle?”

Dipper pushed all the conflicted thoughts in his mind aside and nodded, following the demon out the door and into the hallway; maybe he could figure out where the exit was.

 

Through the tour, while Dipper wasn’t shown the exit, he was told that the castle did in fact change according to the demon’s will, but Bill showed him hints in the layout that would tell the boy where he was, and he was told that if he was ever lost, he could always ask for Bill’s help.

Dipper had hoped the tour would also help him keep his mind off everything, but it didn’t; during the tour he was filled with so many conflicting emotions and thoughts; a big part of him really wanted to stay there and enjoy the luxuries and pleasures that followed, but another part of him insisted that he had to return home, had to be there for Mabel, because she needed him, right?

The tour led them up a stone staircase, into a small tower that had nothing inside except a giant window that led out to a marble balcony. Dipper walked out on the balcony, felt the wind blowing through his hair, gently caressing his face; from up there, he could easily see the path that would lead him back home, so close and yet so far away.

Dipper let out a melancholy sigh, before he noticed something strange about the path. “Were those flowers always there?” he asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look; he couldn’t see what kind they were, but there were light blue ones littering the path, and yellow ones to the side.

“No, there were not, in fact,” Bill answered, standing beside Dipper on the balcony.

“So, do you just make small changes once in a while?” Dipper questioned, looking at the demon.

“No,” Bill responded. “This is the first change I have made in centuries.”

“Then what caused you to make it?” Dipper inquired.

“I made those flowers there bloom, because I felt they represented my feelings quite well,” Bill gave a small smile.

Before Dipper could ask another question, he was interrupted by the sound of a bird, a nightingale, which landed on the balcony railing in front of Dipper, and sang its heart out.

“I didn’t know there were any animals around here,” Dipper remarked and was shocked when the nightingale allowed him to touch it. “And don’t nightingales only come out at night?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Bill shrugged. “But actually, animals didn’t exist around here until a very short while ago.”

“… Could you elaborate on that?” Dipper asked curiously.

“I heard birdsong through your memories, and I sensed how happy it made you,” Bill explained.

Dipper paused, and the nightingale flew away. “Bill,” Dipper gulped a little. “What exactly do the flowers on the path mean?”

“Forget-me-nots, true love,” Bill answered. “Yellow tulips, hopelessly in love,” Bill summoned a flower in his hand, it was pink and rather small. The demon attached the flower to his jacket. “Peach blossom, I am your captive.”

“You… love me?” Dipper blinked, completely stunned. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react; his heart felt like it was about to leap out of his throat and he could feel his eyes getting wet. “How can you love me? And what is the peach blossom supposed to mean exactly? I already know I’m your captive!”

“You misunderstand,” Bill gave out a small sigh. “I am your captive; I would do anything for you, if it would make you happy, if it would make you smile at me, even led you leave me.”

“Again, how can you possibly love me?” Dipper questioned again, frantically trying to make some sense of this situation. “You don’t know-“

“Don’t say that!” Bill yelled out, actually seeming angry. “Have I not yet proven that I know you in the way that matters the most; your soul? For it was your soul I fell in love with! The essence of who you truly are. I hadn’t counted on that to happen when I first made my offer; I was intrigued with you, thought it would convenience us both if you stayed with me… But when I saw you, saw who you are inside, I knew I had fallen in love with a human who might very well scorn me solely because of what I am… I won’t force you to stay here against your will, I want you to be happy, but I had hoped you would choose to be happy with me.”

Dipper was once more stunned into silence; he hadn’t expected to see the demon, who up until now had seemed to exude confidence, to metaphorically break down like this in front of him, and why? Because the demon had fallen in love with him.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Dipper whispered.

“It’s not your fault,” Bill replied softly. “I guess I’ll just have to make a new deal with someone else.”

“No!” Dipper exclaimed, and then blushed at his own outburst. “I meant… I’m sorry because… I honestly don’t know if I love you… I’ve never been in love before.”

Bill reached out a hand and stroked Dipper’s cheek. “How does this make you feel?”

“Happy,” Dipper simply answered, leaning into the touch.

“Then how about this?” Bill asked before leaning in, pressing his lips against Dipper’s.

Dipper opened his mouth to the demon’s tongue, allowing the demon access; the entire experience felt so foreign, yet so wonderful at the same time. Like an exploration in unknown territory, an exciting new discovery, and Dipper wanted more.

In the end, however, Bill drew back to give Dipper the chance to catch his breath.

“Did you like that?” Bill questioned, sounding slightly breathless himself.

“Yes,” Dipper replied, taking a deep breath.

“I only have one more question today,” Bill declared, looking deep into Dipper’s eyes. “Do you want to stay with me?”

“I… I can’t,” Dipper shook his head.

“I didn’t ask if you could,” Bill replied. “I asked if you wanted to. For just this once, please forget about your responsibilities, whatever you believe you should do, and tell me what you want.”

Dipper simply looked at Bill, unable to answer.

“… Our tour has run long,” Bill told him with a small sigh. “I’ll take you to a different room, and begin to make dinner.”

Dipper lowered his gaze and followed the demon.

 

Dipper was lying down on his own bed, feeling tears of frustration starting to run down his face; why was this so difficult? He couldn’t love Bill; he had only known him for a couple of days! And besides, how could he know this was really love he was feeling? He had never been in love before. But all he knew was that there was an intense longing inside of him to be in Bill’s presence.

So he started theorizing what it would be like, if he chose to stay with Bill; he would wake up every morning to see Bill, would most likely eat with him and maybe even help him cook, another certain thing would be the dances. All these things fluttered happily inside Dipper, filling him with anticipation and joy. He rose from the bed, dried his eyes and walked out the door; he had to find Bill.

 

Dipper walked through the hallway and found the sign that indicated the door to the kitchen, a painting of a wheat field; he walked through the door and found Bill inside, with a solemn expression, in the middle of cooking dinner. The demon looked up when he heard the door open, his eyes lighting up when he saw Dipper.

“Heh, dinner isn’t ready yet, Pine Tree,” he smiled.

“I know, I,” Dipper paused, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. “I thought maybe I could help?”

“… Of course,” Bill answered after a small moment of silence. “I’m making the soup while I wait for the pie to get done, so if you could chop up some carrots, then that would be a big help.”

Dipper saw the wooden cutting board on the counter, a bunch of peeled carrots and a sharp knife lying on it.

“How should I cut them?” Dipper asked as he grabbed the knife.

“Just cut them in circles,” Bill shrugged, turning to the stove where a pot of water had started to boil.

As Dipper began to cut the carrots, a comfortable silence stretched between the two; Dipper smiled, finding a peaceful pleasure in the demon’s company. When he reached the last carrot, however, the knife slipped, and he accidently cut a small wound in his finger.

“Ouch,” Dipper exclaimed, more from surprise than pain; the wound was very small, but a decent amount of blood did come out.

“Is everything alright?” Bill questioned, his voice laced with slight concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dipper insisted. “I just cut my finger,” he showed the demon said finger.

“Here,” Bill whispered, gently taking Dipper’s hand and pressing his lips to the finger. Dipper took his hand back and saw that the cut had been healed. “That’s what humans do when someone’s hurt, right?”

Dipper blushed; he really didn’t have it in him to explain to Bill that humans couldn’t heal wounds with their kisses, and that it was mostly just a comforting gesture. But then again, maybe Bill did know that and just wanted to show him said gesture, while also removing his cut.

“Thank you,” Dipper simply replied and went back to cutting, the ensuing silence seeming more tense on Dipper’s part, as he kept glancing over at the demon.

 

When dinner was almost ready, Bill ushered Dipper into the dining room, asking him to wait in his seat; Dipper did as instructed, and it wasn’t long until Bill returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray of dinnerware and a steaming pot of soup.

“We’re having carrot soup,” Bill began as he set the table with bowls, glasses and utensils. “Followed by a rabbit roast, and for dessert, apple pie.”

“Sounds great,” Dipper answered with a somewhat awkward smile, while Bill poured soup into the two bowls. “You… I mean, your castle is very… nice.”

“Thank you,” Bill responded with a charming smile. “I’m glad you like it.”

Dipper wanted to keep the conversation going, but he had no idea what to talk about, no idea how to work his way towards the subject he wanted to talk about, and Bill seemed to just completely ignore it.

Soon, the soup was eaten, and Bill carried the used utensils, bowls and pot back to the kitchen, and came back, this time with plates, clean knives and forks and a roast. Once again, the demon served the human, and Dipper found himself unable to say anything except a small ‘thank you’.

The dinner continued on in silence, until the roast was almost eaten, and Dipper couldn’t take it anymore.

“Look, Bill,” he took a drink of water to help his suddenly dry throat. “I’ve been thinking about your offer… about how I should do what I wanted…”

“You’ve made your decision then?” Bill asked with a forlorn expression.

“Yes,” Dipper nodded. “I… urgh!” Dipper groaned throwing his hands in the air. “Why is this so difficult!?!”

“Look, there’s no reason to be afraid, Pine Tree,” Bill insisted. “I’m not going to be angry with you over your decision; the choice has always been yours to make.”

“No, you don’t understand!” Dipper exclaimed. “It’s not because I want to go back!”

“Then, it’s difficult because you want to stay?” Bill asked, his eyes lighting up and a small smile appearing on his lips.

“No! Well, yes, but,” Dipper covered his face with his hands. “That’s not it either!”

“Then what is it that’s so challenging?” Bill questioned mildly confused. “What is it you want?”

“I…” Dipper took a deep breath and looked Bill in the eye. “I want you.”

Bill’s face broke out into a big smirk.

“Oh, really, Pine Tree?” Bill practically sang. “You want me? Tell me, how exactly do you want me?”

Dipper glared at the demon. “Well, I’m beginning to feel particular want for having you thrown out a window.”

“Ahaha!” Bill laughed. “Oh, come now, Pine Tree, you don’t mean that~”

“No,” Dipper admitted with a big sigh, before grabbing Bill over the table, smashing their lips together. It was shorter and harder than their previous kiss, mostly because of Dipper’s frustration, but the feeling of Bill’s mouth on his was enjoyable nonetheless.

After Dipper broke the kiss, as suddenly as he had instigated it, Bill merely looked at him in surprise before giving him a big smile.

“How about we skip dessert, and move right on to our dance?” Bill asked in a hushed tone.

“Fine by me,” Dipper answered and the two left for the ballroom.

 

It might’ve occurred to Dipper, if he had still escape in mind, that he could have used this opportunity to flee, but no; he was set on his decision, he wanted to stay with Bill. The dance begun, and like previously, Dipper felt himself drawn to Bill’s gaze, leaving most of the conscious world behind as the two began to move to the music. Dipper didn’t even notice the arrival of his sister and the princess, he only came to when Bill carried him from the throne back into the castle.

“Mhm?” Dipper mumbled as he opened his eyes, finding himself in the arms of the demon.

“Everything’s fine,” Bill assured him. “Go back to sleep~ I’m taking you back to your room, so you can rest.”

“Nooo…” Dipper whined, still somewhat asleep. “I wanna stay with you! In our room!”

“Does that mean… we will be sharing bed?” Bill asked with a gleeful smile.

“I’ll share bed with you,” Dipper mumbled leaning his head against Bill’s shoulder. “I’ll share my body with you…”

“Hehe, now, now, Pine Tree,” Bill laughed heartily. “I don’t think you’re conscious enough to make those kinds of promises~”

“Then I’ll wake up!” Dipper said rubbing his eyes. “Gimme some… cold water… and I’ll wake up…”

“Oh, you’re like a sleepy kitten~” Bill cooed as they walked into Bill’s bedroom. Bill laid Dipper on the bed, the boy immediately sitting up, his body swaying a little. Bill went out into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water.

“Not a kitten…” Dipper mumbled, having first now registered Bill’s remark.

“Of course, Pine Tree,” Bill agreed with a nod and smile, handing the glass to Dipper. Dipper, however, didn’t drink it, but threw the water right into his face, whether intentional or accidental wasn’t clear.

“Oh, why did I do that?” Dipper groaned drying his face with his dress.

“Well, at least it worked, Pine Tree,” Bill laughed. “Not that I understand why you wanted to be awake, when we’re about to go to bed.”

“Because,” Dipper’s face flushed, as he fumbled with his hands in his lap. “I thought… maybe now that’s we’re together… we could…”

“Oh, Pine Tree,” Bill used his hand to tilt Dipper’s head, making the human look at him. “You want to make our relationship more physical?”

“It was only a suggestion!” Dipper insisted, tearing his gaze away from Bill.

“Well, now that we’re on the subject,” Bill smiled and took Dipper’s hands into his own. “I want to take our relationship to the next level too~”

“So… you wanna… too?” Dipper whispered looking back at Bill, his cheeks flushed.

“Well, that too,” Bill laughed. “But I was thinking about something else,” the demon, still holding Dipper’s hands, went down on one knee. “Pine Tree, will you marry me?”

“Bill…” Dipper gasped. “Do… do you even know what marriage is?”

“I’ll admit, most of my knowledge comes from whatever emotions I glanced from previous dance partners,” Bill confessed. “I know it’s when you want someone to be the first thing you see, when you wake up in the morning. I know it’s when a person becomes such a big part of your life that it’s almost like they’re a part of you. And I know it involves a big ceremony and celebration.”

“You forgot the most important part,” Dipper pointed out with a smile.

“Really? What?” Bill asked curiously.

“It’s when two people want to spend the rest of eternity together,” Dipper answered.

“Does that mean…?” Bill trailed off as Dipper interrupted him with a tender kiss.

“Yes,” Dipper replied ending the kiss. “I will marry you, Bill.”

A bright, nearly glowing smile spread on Bill’s face as he pounced on Dipper, sending them both into the bed, crashing their lips together.

“You have no idea what this means to me,” Bill said when he broke the kiss. He began to trail smaller kisses down Dipper’s neck. “Anything… I’ll give you anything you want…”

“Bill…” Dipper gasped, threading his fingers through the demon’s hair. “Bill, I want you… I want you inside me…”

“Seems like someone isn’t such a blushing bride~” Bill teased as he started removing Dipper’s dress, exposing his body. Dipper’s chest was covered in scars, the mark of a hard life on the street. “Oh, Pine Tree, you’re beautiful…” Bill stroked his warm hands over Dipper’s body, leaving goose bumps behind. “I want to touch every part of you~”

“It’s kinda unfair that I’m the only one naked here,” Dipper managed to moan out.

“Alright, then~” Bill replied and began to remove his clothes, revealing a gorgeous, tan and toned body beneath. “You like it, Pine Tree?”

“Oh, my,” Dipper remarked looking upon the body that was worthy of a god.

“You can touch it, you know,” Bill said, leaning over Dipper. The human awkward began to feel the demon’s body, sensing the warmth of it, paying attention to how the muscles moved under the skin. “I think we’re aroused enough for the next step,” Bill gasped out. He went to one of his drawers and pulled out a glass flask; he opened it and poured a thick, see-through liquid into his hands. “Okay, Pine Tree, this’ll be easier if you get on your hands and knees,” Dipper did as he was instructed, despite his obvious embarrassment. “I’m not gonna lie; this will most likely hurt, so I need you to relax your body as much as possible, and if at any point you need me to stop, just say the word, and we’ll take a break until you’re ready to go again. Understood?”

“Yes,” Dipper nodded and took a deep breath. Bill spread the liquid on his fingers and started by pushing one slick finger inside the human. Dipper groaned, it didn’t hurt, but it did feel weird. Bill continued to stretch his partner out until he was ready for two fingers. With two fingers, it began to hurt a little, a slight stinging sensation, but Dipper could handle it, he just focused on breathing deeply while Bill worked, and after a while, the pain was replaced by an almost pleasant feeling.

“You doing okay?” Bill asked, pausing his work.

“Yeah,” Dipper nodded, taking another deep breath. “Keep going.” Bill added the third finger. Like before, Dipper felt the pain, but he told himself he could take it, so he kept quiet, and once again, the pain faded away, leaving behind only a euphoric sensation, causing Dipper to moan in pleasure.

“You like feeling my fingers inside you, Pine Tree?” Bill inquired, sticking his fingers deep inside, finally finding that sweet spot, making Dipper moan so loud, he was almost howling.

“Yes! Yes!” Dipper nearly screamed, moving his body, trying to get the fingers to touch that spot again. “Please! Please, keep doing that!”

“Oh, that was just the preparation, Pine Tree~” Bill laughed. “Now it’s time for the main event~” Bill took the glass flask and poured more liquid into his hands, lubricating his member and getting ready to enter Dipper. “I’ll go slowly, Pine Tree,” Bill promised in a much more serious tone. “Remember, if it becomes too much, tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Just keep going!” Dipper nearly cried, already missing the feeling of being filled.

Bill positioned himself and began to slowly go in. Dipper tried to hold back his scream, but couldn’t quite manage, Bill was too big.

“Pine Tree!” Bill exclaimed as he stopped moving. “Are you alright?”

“I’m… I need a moment,” Dipper gasped, breathing heavily.

“Sure,” Bill nodded. “You just tell me when you’re ready to move on.”

Dipper took a couple seconds to adjust before he told Bill to begin again. The demon managed to get a couple more inches in before Dipper needed another break. After that, Bill was finally fully in, and hit Dipper’s sweet spot, turning the human into a blissful mess.

“You like it?” Bill asked as he started to pick up speed.

“Yes! Yes!” Dipper moaned with an almost euphoric look on his face. “Bill! Bill, I’m getting close!”

“Me too, Pine Tree,” Bill groaned.

“I can’t… I can’t take it much longer!” Dipper screamed in ecstasy.

“You don’t have to,” Bill said. “Come, Pine Tree~”

“Ah!” in the ensuing orgasm, all Dipper’s muscles gave out, causing him to fall into the bed. After a few more thrusts, Bill came too and fell into the bed as well.

“Hey,” Bill smiled at Dipper, lying beside him. “So, was that as good as you had hoped?”

“Well, I had hoped I would have lasted longer,” Dipper admitted.

“Don’t worry about that,” Bill smirked, pulling the blankets over both of them. “We’ll have plenty of time to practice~” Dipper smiled back at the demon, who responded with a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, my little Pine Tree, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow~”

“Goodnight, my pompous demon,” Dipper replied sarcastically and went to sleep.

Bill stayed awake for a few moments more, just so he could look at his human. He smiled to himself and held Dipper tight, knowing that he would be the first thing Bill would see tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Soon, I will be uploading my entries in the BillDip Christmas Week - I still need to write the last chapter of that, but I have a week to do that, and since Christmas break is here soon, I'll have plenty of time:3 After that, I'll go back to the Trustworthy AU.


End file.
